The present invention relates to the general field of painting accessories and is particularly concerned with a paint roller cleaning device.
Paint roller assemblies are commonly used by both commercial painters and owners for fast and efficient painting of flat surfaces such as walls, ceilings and the like using various types of paints and other finishes. Typically, a paint roller assembly includes a handle attached to a rotatable cylinder or wire frame which slidably fits into and frictionally holds a removable roller cover. The paint roller assembly allows for rotation of the roller cover to pick up paint from a tray or container and to roll a thin layer of the paint over the surface being painted.
Conventional paint roller covers typically include an inner cylindrical tube made out of a suitable material such as cordwood or a suitable polymeric resin. The inner tube is typically covered with a nap made of a suitable material capable of absorbing and distributing paint and other finishes. Typically, the nap is made out of a tufted fiber, a carpet like fabric, a polymeric foam or any other type of covering that will hold and apply paint and other finishes relatively uniformly to a flat surface.
Typically, after use, the paint roller cover is either cleaned for reuse or discarded. Many paint roller covers, specially those with a heavy nap are expensive and therefore justify cleaning for reuse. Furthermore, increased environmental concerns have lead to a concurrent trend towards reuse of roller covers or at least cleaning thereof prior to their discarding.
The development of latex based paints has significantly lessened the amount of effort and work that is required to clean paint roller covers after painting so that they can be reused. Indeed, latex based paints, while in a wet state, are readily water soluble and, thus, paint roller covers can simply be cleaned with water. On the other hand, enamel based paints require that the paint roller covers be soaped in turpentine or similar solvents to remove the paint and then washed with preferably soap and water to remove the turpentine or other solvent.
Whether latex or enamel based paints are used, cleaning of paint roller covers require a significant effort if all of the paint is to be removed from the fiber forming the nap. Although the removal of most of the paint from the nap may prove to be difficult it is nevertheless important since any paint which remains in the nap fibers lessens the reusable life of the roller and reduces the efficacy of the paint roller cover even after only one use.
In the past, rollers have typically been cleaned in a bucket or a sink by simply emerging them in a suitable liquid and vigorously rubbing the fibers by hand to ensure that all of the paint was loosened and removed. This method while being one of the simplest is also one of the messiest and most time consuming. Indeed, the person cleaning the paint roller cover inevitably gets paints onto its hand or arm which must be in time washed off. Also, the sink or bucket becomes coated with paint, and, thus, must be cleaned and rinsed after the paint roller cover is cleaned. Furthermore, the process must be repeated several times in order to obtain a clean roller cover.
Another method which has often be used involves simply squirting the paint roller cover with a stream of water from a garden hose whether the paint roller cover has been soaped or not previously in a suitable solvent depending on wether enamel or latex based paints were used. However, when washing a paint roller with a garden hose it is difficult to control the force of the spray and also the angle at which it impinges the paint roller cover. Also there is no way that the paint roller cover elements can be vigorously robbed so as to loosen and remove the paint without first putting the hose down. Again, this method although simple is both inconvenient in time consuming.
In an attempt to circumvent the herein above mentioned problems, several devices have been proposed to clean paint roller covers. These devices usually include cylindrical containers which enclose the paint roller cover, together with some type of spraying means for directing a stream of water against the paint roller cover. These prior art devices may eliminate, to some extent the problems associated with the other conventional methods. By directing a high pressure stream of water against the nap of the paint roller cover, the paint is generally loosened and removed more easily. However, these prior devices typically appear to be somewhat complicated and, in most instances, relatively expensive.
Other prior art attempts have been made to provide mechanical cleaners so that they may be used repeatingly for cleaning with a certain amount of success paint roller covers. The more sophisticated cleaners have used electric motors and water driven turbines to spin the roller while it is being cleaned. One common approach has been to direct a water spray substantially tangentially against the paint roller cover, causing into spin on the applicator handle or on a separate mandrel. None of the prior art cleaners which have been marketed have met with wide consumer acceptance thereby indicating the hidden or unobvious complexity of a seamingly simple device. The failings of the priorate attempts, as attested by the absence of any widely accepted cleaning device, have resulted from various inadequacies of the prior art devices which are either overly complex for useful operation or too simple to function properly.
Apart from being either overly complex or too simple most prior art paint roller cover cleaners suffer from at least three major drawbacks. First, most prior art cleaners simply do not allow for a dual mode of operation in which the intended user may choose either to soap at least a section of the nap prior to or after using the conventional tangential water spray technique. This proves to be a major drawback since, in some instances such as when thick nap or a viscous paint is used, it may prove to me highly desirable to be able to sequentially soak and spin clean the pain roller covers.
Also, most prior art paint roller cover cleaners do not allow for easy and ergonomical switch between a spin cleaning and a spin drying operation. In other words, although some prior art attempts have proposed the use of spin drying for drying the paint roller covers once they have cleaned, these prior art devices do not provide a structure which facilities the switch between spin cleaning and spin drying operations. Of course, devices offering both soaking and spin cleaning capability as well as readily accessible spin drying capability are even more difficult to find.
Third, both prior art devices simply do not provide a structure that facilitates the strategic positioning of the stream of spray of cleaning liquid so that it can be easily directed against the paint roller cover through a range of angles which optimizes cleaning and accommodates rollers of various diameters.
Accordingly, their existing a need for an improved device for cleaning paint roller covers. Advantages of the present invention include that the proposed paint roller cover cleaning device allows an intended user to selectively soak at least a portion of the paint roller cover nap or spin clean the nap using a generally tangential spray of cleaning liquid in a conventional fashion. Alternatively, the intended user may even use both the soaking and spin cleaning method not only sequentially but also simultaneously.
Also, the proposed paint roller cover cleaning device allows an intended user to quickly and ergonomically switch from a cleaning to a spin drying operation by nearly moving the spray nozzle along the casing of the cleaning device.
Furthermore, the proposed paint roller cover cleaning device allows for selective positioning of the cleaning spray nasal both longitudinally along the length of the paint roller cover and radially along the thickness of the nap so as to provide a means for having an optimally localized spray of cleaning liquid.
Still further, the proposed paint roller cleaning device is as specifically designed so as to be readily assembled and disassembled for facilitating the cleaning operation of the device itself. The proposed cleaning device is also designed so as to be manufacturable using conventional forms of manufacturing therefore providing a cleaning device that will be economically feasable, long lasting and relatively trouble free in operation.
The proposed cleaning device is also designed to as to be usable in a conventional household without requiring special tooling or manual of dexterity. The proposed cleaning device is designed so as to be used with the existing water hookups found in most residential and commercial establishments. It is designed so as to be capable of complete cleaning of the paint roller cover in a relatively short time and so as to be able to produce a clean roller cover which is sufficiently dry to be prevent any subsequent dripping or draining of water or other solvents.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a cleaning device for cleaning a paint roller cover with a cleaning liquid emanating from a liquid pressure supply line, the paint roller cover including a cylindrical roller tube covered with a nap, the paint roller cover defining a roller cover longitudinal axis, the cleaning device being adapted to be used on a generally horizontal supporting surface, the cleaning device comprising: a generally elongated casing for receiving the paint roller cover, the casing defining a casing longitudinal axis, a casing peripheral wall and a pair of opposed casing end walls, the casing being provided with a casing slot extending through the casing peripheral wall, the casing slot being oriented so as to extend in a direction substantially parallel to the casing longitudinal axis; a roller cover support means mounted within the casing for rotatably supporting the paint roller cover within the casing with the roller cover longitudinal axis extending in a generally parallel relationship relative to the casing longitudinal axis, the roller cover support means allowing the paint roller cover to rotate about the roller cover longitudinal axis relative to the casing peripheral wall; the casing being configured and sized so as to define a peripheral wall-to-roller cover spacing between the inner surface of the casing peripheral wall and the paint roller cover; liquid discharge means attached to the casing for discharging the cleaning liquid into the casing, the liquid discharge means including a nozzle tube extending from outside the casing into the casing, the nozzle tube defining a nozzle inlet end located outside the casing and adapted to be hydraulically coupled to the liquid pressure supply line, the nozzle tube also defining a nozzle outlet end positioned inside the casing and oriented so as to discharge a jet of the cleaning liquid along a path lying on a chord of the paint roller cover, the nozzle tube being slideably mounted to the casing so as to allow slidable movement of the nozzle outlet end in a direction generally parallel to the roller cover longitudinal axis; a casing support means attached to the casing for supporting the casing on the supporting surface with the casing longitudinal axis in a generally horizontal orientation, the casing support means allowing the casing to be supported on the horizontal surface in both a first and a second supporting configuration, wherein when the casing is supported in the first supporting configuration the casing slot is positioned in a slot first horizontal geometrical plane located underneath the paint roller cover in a proximal relationship relative to the support surface and wherein when the casing is supported in the second supporting configuration the casing slot is positioned in a slot second horizontal geometrical plane intersecting the paint roller cover; whereby when the casing is supported in the first supporting configuration the cleaning liquid is allowed to drain out of the casing through the casing slot before the cleaning liquid accumulates in the peripheral wall-to-roller cover spacing to the point of reaching the paint roller and, when the casing is supported in the second supporting configuration, the cleaning liquid is allowed to accumulate in the peripheral wall-to-roller cover spacing to the point of reaching the paint roller cover before reaching the casing slot and draining through the latter thus allowing at least a portion of the nap to soak in the volume of the cleaning liquid accumulated in the peripheral wall-to-roller cover spacing.
Preferably, the casing support means allows slideable movement of the nozzle outlet end in a direction generally parallel to the roller cover longitudinal axis when the casing is supported in both the first and second supporting configurations.
Conveniently, the casing support means is configured so that when the casing is supported in the first supporting configuration the casing slot is intercepted by a slot vertical geometrical plane bisecting the casing and extending perpendicularly from the supporting surface, the casing support means being also configured so that when the casing is supported in the second supporting configuration the slot second horizontal geometrical plane bisects the casing and intercepts substantially perpendicularly the slot vertical geometrical plane; whereby the casing is moved between the first and second supporting configurations by rotating the casing about the casing longitudinal axis through a casing rotational range having a value substantially in the range of ninety degrees.
Preferably, the cleaning device further comprises a turbine mounted within the casing and mechanically coupled to the roller cover support means, the nozzle tube being mounted on the casing so as to allow the nozzle outlet end to discharge the jet of the cleaning liquid selectively either along a first path lying on a chord of the paint roller cover or along a second path lying on a chord of the turbine; whereby selective positioning of the nozzle outlet end so as to discharge the jet of the cleaning liquid along the first and second paths respectively allows spin cleaning and spin drying of the paint roller cover.
Preferably, the nozzle tube is attached to a sliding block, the sliding block being slideably mounted on a guiding track extending longitudinally along the outer surface of the casing peripheral wall. Conveniently, the guiding rail includes a pair of generally xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d-shaped rail segments positioned in a facing and spaced relationship relative to each other; the sliding block defining a block-to-nozzle tube attachment section extending from a block-to-rail attachment section, the block-to-rail attachment section defining recessed peripheral sections configured and sized for being slideably retained by the rail segments.
Preferably, the block-to-nozzle tube attachment section has a nozzle tube attachment channel extending there through for slideably receiving at least a locking section of the nozzle tube, the block-to-nozzle tube attachment section also including a releasable tube locking means for releasably locking the locking section of the nozzle tube into the tube attachment section and preventing the slideable movement of the locking section of the nozzle tube relative to the nozzle tube attachment channel.
Conveniently, the releasable tube locking means includes at least one locking protrusion extending radially into the nozzle tube attachment channel and a corresponding locking recess formed on the outer surface of the block-to-nozzle tube attachment section, the at least one locking protrusion being configured and sized so as to resiliently snap into the locking recess when the locking section of the nozzle tube is slidably inserted into the nozzle tube attachment channel.
Preferably, the sliding block and the guiding track are mounted on the casing and spaced from the casing slot by an angle having a value substantially in the range of 90 degrees. Conveniently, the casing support means provides a support surface-to-peripheral wall spacing between the support surface and the outer surface of the casing peripheral wall when the casing is supported in the casing first supporting configuration.
Preferably, the nozzle tube is attached to a sliding block, the sliding block being slideably mounted on a guiding track extending longitudinally along the outer surface of the casing peripheral wall; the casing support means provides a support surface-to-peripheral wall spacing between the support surface and the outer surface of the casing peripheral wall when the casing is supported in the casing first supporting configuration; the nozzle tube extends along the outer surface of the casing peripheral wall in the support surface-to-peripheral wall spacing. Conveniently, the nozzle tube penetrates into the casing through the casing slot.
Preferably, the nozzle tube is attached to a sliding block, the sliding block being slidably mounted on a guiding track extending longitudinally along the outer surface of the casing peripheral wall, the guiding track and the casing slot being spaced relative to each other by an angle having a value substantially in the range of 90 degrees; the casing support means provides a support surface-to-peripheral wall spacing between the support surface and the outer surface of the casing peripheral wall when the casing is supported in the casing first supporting configuration; the nozzle tube extends along the outer surface of the casing peripheral wall in the support surface-to-peripheral wall spacing and penetrates into the casing through the casing slot.
Conveniently, the casing support means includes a peripheral skirt extending substantially radially and outwardly from the peripheral edge of the casing end walls so as to protrude outwardly beyond the outer surface of the casing peripheral wall, the peripheral skirt defining a first skirt abutment edge and a second skirt abutment edge for abutting against the supporting surface respectively when the casing is supported in the first and second supporting configurations.
Preferably, the first and second skirt abutment edges both have a generally rectilinear configuration and are spaced from each other by a skirt intermediate edge segment having a generally accurate configuration so that the first and second skirt abutment edges extend in a generally perpendicular relationship relative to each other.
Conveniently, at least one of the casing end walls is releasably attached to the casing peripheral wall, the at least one of the casing end walls releasably attached to the casing peripheral wall being provided with an end wall locking tongue configured, sized and positioned for axial insertion into the casing slot so as to prevent rotation of the at least one of the casing end walls releasably attached to the casing peripheral wall when the latter is attached to the casing peripheral wall.
Preferably, the roller cover support means includes a spindle shaft extending longitudinally through the casing and defining a pair of opposed shaft ends, the shaft ends being supported in corresponding shaft apertures formed in the casing end walls, at least one of the shaft ends being provided with shaft end releasable locking means for releasably preventing axial displacement of the spindle shaft relative to the casing end walls; a cylindrical supporting tube rotateably mounted on the spindle shaft, the supporting tube defining a pair of opposed supporting tube longitudinal ends and a supporting tube longitudinal axis; a pair of tube end releasable locking means for releasably preventing axial displacement of the supporting tube relative to the spindle shaft.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, there is provided a cleaning device for cleaning a paint roller cover with a cleaning liquid emanating from a liquid pressure supply line, the paint roller cover including a cylindrical roller tube covered with a nap, the paint roller cover defining a roller cover longitudinal axis, the cleaning device being adapted to be used on a generally horizontal supporting surface, the cleaning device comprising: a generally elongated casing for receiving the paint roller cover, the casing defining a casing longitudinal axis, a casing peripheral wall and a pair of opposed casing end walls, the casing being provided with a casing slot extending through the casing peripheral wall, the casing slot being oriented so as to extend in a direction substantially parallel to the casing longitudinal axis; a roller cover support means mounted within the casing for rotatably supporting the paint roller cover within the casing with the roller cover longitudinal axis extending in a generally parallel relationship relative to the casing longitudinal axis, the roller cover support means allowing the paint roller cover to rotate over longitudinal axis relative to the casing peripheral wall; the casing being configured and sized so as to define a peripheral wall-to-roller cover spacing between the inner surface of the casing peripheral wall and the paint roller cover; liquid discharge means attached to the casing for discharging the cleaning liquid into the casing, the liquid discharge means including a nozzle tube extending from outside the casing into the casing, the nozzle tube defining a nozzle inlet end located outside the casing and adapted to be hydraulically coupled to the liquid pressure supply line, the nozzle tube also defining a nozzle outlet end positioned inside the casing and oriented so as to discharge a jet of the cleaning liquid along a path lying on a chord of the paint roller cover, the nozzle tube being slideably mounted to the casing so as to allow slidable movement of the nozzle outlet end in a direction generally parallel to the roller cover longitudinal axis; a casing support means attached to the casing for supporting the casing on the supporting surface with the casing longitudinal axis in a generally horizontal orientation, the casing support means allowing the casing to be supported on the horizontal surface in both a first and a second supporting configuration, wherein when the casing is supported in the first supporting configuration the cleaning liquid is allowed to drain out of the casing through the casing slot before the cleaning liquid accumulates in the peripheral wall-to-roller cover spacing to the point of reaching the paint roller and, when the casing is supported in the second supporting configuration, the cleaning liquid is allowed to accumulate in the peripheral wall-to-roller cover spacing to the point of reaching the paint roller cover before reaching the casing slot and draining through the latter thus allowing at least a portion of the nap to soak in the volume of the cleaning liquid accumulated in the peripheral wall-to-roller cover spacing.
Preferably, the cleaning device further comprises a turbine mounted within the casing and mechanically coupled to the roller cover support means, the nozzle tube being mounted on the casing so as to allow the nozzle outlet end to slide longitudinally relative to the casing and to discharge the jet of the cleaning liquid along a path lying selectively on a chord of the paint roller cover or of the turbine.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the invention, there is provided a cleaning device for cleaning a paint roller cover with a cleaning liquid emanating from a liquid pressure supply line, the paint roller cover including a cylindrical roller tube covered with a nap, the paint roller cover defining a roller cover longitudinal axis, the cleaning device being adapted to be used on a generally horizontal supporting surface, the cleaning device comprising: a generally elongated casing for receiving the paint roller cover, the casing defining a casing longitudinal axis, a casing peripheral wall and a pair of opposed casing side walls, the casing being provided with a casing slot extending through the casing peripheral wall, the casing slot being oriented so as to extend in a direction substantially parallel to the casing longitudinal axis; a roller cover support means mounted within the casing for rotatably supporting the paint roller cover within the casing with the roller cover longitudinal axis extending in a generally parallel relationship relative to the casing longitudinal axis, the roller cover support means allowing the paint roller cover to rotate about the roller cover longitudinal axis relative to the casing peripheral wall; the casing being configured and sized so as to define a peripheral wall-to-roller cover spacing between the casing peripheral wall and the paint roller cover; liquid discharge means attached to the casing for discharging the cleaning liquid into the casing, the liquid discharge means including a nozzle tube extending from outside the casing into the casing, the nozzle tube defining a nozzle inlet end located outside the casing and adapted to be hydraulically coupled to the liquid pressure supply line, the nozzle tube also defining a nozzle outlet end positioned inside the casing and oriented so as to discharge a jet of the cleaning liquid along a path lying on a chord of the paint roller cover, the nozzle tube being slidably mounted on the casing so as to allow slidable movement of the nozzle outlet end in a direction generally parallel to the roller cover longitudinal axis; a turbine mounted within the casing and mechanically coupled to the roller cover support means, the nozzle tube being mounted on the casing so as to allow the nozzle outlet end to slide longitudinally relative to the casing and to discharge the jet of the cleaning liquid along a path lying selectively on a chord of the paint roller cover or of the turbine; a casing support means attached to the casing for supporting the casing on the supporting surface with the casing longitudinal axis in a generally horizontal orientation.